


Overpowered Hero Has a Less Than Powerful Wife

by shybright



Category: Original Work
Genre: Can you really call this original?, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Other, Romance, Slow To Update, Superheroes, Superpowers, This is gonna be cliche, slight crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybright/pseuds/shybright
Summary: The celebrated and awarded hero has one secret that's not so exposed to the public: he has a wife, and he becomes very needy when around her.Other heroes just endure the jealousy and turn their head away.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Overpowered Hero Has a Less Than Powerful Wife

**Author's Note:**

> I will be abusing (re: try) all the clichés and tropes found in anime and other media. You have been warned.

“So we’re already done here, right?”

A black haired male lazily says as he crouches down to the pile of men slouched on the cemented floor, who kept groaning out of pain while being covered in bruises and minor wounds. “We stopped and foiled all your half-baked plans. The police have been called and are on their way here. Me and my comrades are still in wonderful condition, but I would appreciate it if you don’t have any tricks left in your sleeve.” He eyes their leader who is glaring at him intensely, though he cowers when the hero’s stare intensified. “You don’t, _right?_ ” His voice is cold, laced with anger brimming at the surface.

“W-we don’t!” The beaten leader sputters out without hesitation, followed by a pained cough, he numbly grasps at his chest. “We… failed already.”

The hero beams, ruffles the bandit’s hair then stands up with a hop. “Great! I wouldn’t have dared to add more things to attempt to beat me if I were you.” He turns to his team members standing behind him, watching the whole ordeal with amused and bored faces. “Now I can just go home and get some homemade lamb rack stew.”

_H-huh…?_

The bandit leader’s eyebrows raise slightly as much as he is able to. It was weird to hear that coming from the renowned hero’s mouth. It was too… domestic.

“What?” The hero turns back around, hands on his hips. Also, surprisingly, his lips formed into a pout. “You never tried lamb rack stew before? Did you spend your whole life trying to plan this foiled mission that you even missed any opportunities to try such an incredible meal and…” he trails off when realization hit him, “oh yeah, it’s not like you knew my wife anyway; she who possesses the skill of making the best lamb rack stew ever.”

_Wife?_

The former enemy shifts his view to the other heroes standing at the back. One meets his gaze and shrugs in return.  
“What’s taking the police so long…” The hero whines, “I want to go home already…”

Who knew the hero likes to ramble so much, even more so with oddly personal topics like his relationships and his favorite dish. In the bandit leader’s head, based on what the media has reported and anecdotes from social sites, the famous hero was a quiet person and had a dull atmosphere. This person right here is just the opposite.

“Xander,” One of the members step up and stand beside him. He is tall and has dark skin, a contrast from the hero’s fair one. His costume is also skin-tight, compared to the hero’s loosely fitted attire. “You can go home, we’ll wait up for the police and catch up to you there.”

Instantly, the hero named Xander’s eyes twinkle with fulfilled hope as he looks up to the other man. “Really? Thanks. You’re _my_ hero, Elysium. I’ll try my best to leave some for you and the others!” Within a few heartbeats after he said his sentences, Xander runs off to the edge of the rooftop and jumps off. Soon, his figure is seen hovering in the air and speeding into a certain direction.

Just like that, the most covered hero of the year is gone, all for his beloved lamb rack stew.

“Oh finally, he’s gone!” Another one of the hero’s party members speaks up from the side-lines. He has blonde hair and casual office clothing. He is quite a looker with his green eyes, quite on the same league with Xander’s attractiveness. “He kept rambling about lamb rack stew since we received this call! If he didn’t need to breathe to live, he wouldn’t have stopped talking!”

A chuckle leaves from a woman’s lips as she grins while following the former’s steps, approaching the beaten men. She has pastel pink hair paired with her turquoise eyes. She wore a plain red, halter-neck dress. “Well, Leon, I found it entertaining. It’s cute how he fawns over his wife and how he gushes over commoner dishes.”

The blonde dubbed Leon scowls in distaste at the woman’s response. “You’ve only been with us for six months, Lady Bold. I’ve been with Xander for four years! Imagine having to sit down comfortably minding your own business, when suddenly some pest decides to _excitedly_ talk your ear off about how adorable their wife is _just_ for wearing glasses! To top it all off, she has near-sight problems, which means she has to wear glasses everyday! So what does that mean? It means that I have to listen to him, fanboying about how his wife is doing everyday things, _everyday!_ ”

A young girl jumps into the gathering from a pillar and giggles after hearing the blown-out-of-proportion complaint. She wore a black beret over her chin-length sea blue hair, with dark attire similar to the hero’s fashion. “Reena finds it cute too how Xander-san is a complete fan of his wife.”

“Gah!” Leon screams in frustration as he hovers away from the two women, closely clinging himself onto Elysium who looked fed up about the whole situation. “You ladies haven’t experienced true suffering. Once that Xander pest confides in you both, I will not offer a place of solace for you two! Ever!”

The bandit leader stares wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the noisy group in front of him. All his prior thoughts of heroes vanished, replaced by indecent screaming and mock laughter. He also couldn’t believed how the matter of Xander’s overly loving husband-self outweighed the importance of him and his gang’s capture. He thought he needed to be a bit more open-minded, maybe think about family more instead of worldly desires.

As he continues to stare at the group’s oddity, the sound of sirens become increasingly louder.

“Huh? I’ll tell the police to delay the arrest. I don’t want to meet that pest very soon!”

Indeed, very odd.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I applaud you for reaching the end, I see you're as strong as Xander.
> 
> This is completely self-indulgent and will be crack at times, though I am excited to show Xander and his wife's interactions to those who bother to click this fic. I will try to explain the world they are in and build it so the characters are not just there to support their tropes. Needless to say, I have no idea how many chapters this will take - maybe this will have chapters that are completely out of relation to the first one or will this work like an actual novel, who knows? But one thing I know is that I'm _excited_ so that's that.
> 
> To readers from my other fandom: I'm honored that you clicked on my profile and have found this one.
> 
> To those who stumbled here: You're sweet and I can't thank you enough.
> 
> Hope to see you on the next one! All critiques are welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
